Electronic door locks offer the convenience of locking and unlocking doors without requiring a user to physically turn a key. Some electronic door locks include electromechanical components, such as battery-powered motors for actuating and retracting the bolt of the door lock. Consequently, electronic door locks have substantial limitations with respect to power consumption, particularly given the typical frequency with which electronic door locks are operated on a daily basis.